Avatar: The Last Hope
by Fusion Blaster
Summary: Shinji Ikari discovers an amazing gift inherited from his father. Air Bending. However that is only the first of the gifts that shall emerge.


Disclamer: Evangleion is the property of Gainax and Avatar is the property of Nickelodeon. Its thier ideas i'm combinging not mine.

_Water._

_Earth._

_Fire._

_Air._

_Long ago it is said man was split into four cultures based on the ancient elements. Earth, air, fire and water. They were called this as amongst each culture there were born among them those with the power to control the elements. There were known as Benders. Sometimes when a particicually strong bender began to break the balance someone would arise to protect the balance._

_He was known as the Avatar. He alone had the power to control all four elements. When ever he was reborn it was never to the same element as before._

_Thats how the legend goes. I am an Airbender. According to the stories I was told it was to the Air Nomads that the next avatar was to be born too. Legends like that are for those that have hope. I don't have time for hope. I have a plan. I am Gendo Ikari, and nothing will keep me from my goal._

**Avatar: The Last Hope**

The Pilots were ready. Rei Asuka and Shinji sat ready in their seats. Each one sitting at a probable point of impact. Each one ready to move at a momets notice to move to where they needed to be. Shinji closed his eyes and listined to the orders Misato gave them. He opened his eyes. "I won't run away."

"Begin the operation!"

With a cry he shouted. "LETS MOVE OUT!"

All three Evas charges forward following the orders the Magi gave them

It was quickly becoming apparant it was going to be at the worst possible point.

Faster and faster they ran. It seemed that they wouldn't reach the the angel in time. Shinji frowned as he saw that he'd have to leap over a hill. He knew that it 01 could do it but was afraid he'd lose time. One thought spiked threw his mind. "I have to make it!"

With surprising force he lept and seemed to speed up as it seemed the wind itself was aiding him.

Ritsuko was watchin the brainwave patterns as they ran noticed something. "Did his brain-waves just spike?"

Then as soon as he landed his speed increased further, cracking the sound barrier itself as the wind seemed to part in front of him. At the top of a hill he stopped almost on a dime. "Field at Maximum!"

Shinji held up his arms his AT Field pushing agasint the Angel attempting to force it's way down. It bobbed up and down for critial seconds. 01's feet crushing into the ground below. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" His eyes begain to glow and again the very wind came to his aid. This time forming blast upward which begain to swirl about and above him. All Shinji knew was himself and the angel. He never hear Rei barking an order towards Asuka. He never saw Rei rip the AT field with her progressive blade and Asuka stick hers into it's core. All he knew was himself, the wind, and the angel.

The angel as it died seemd to collapse around the Evangelions, but with a mighty shout from the third child the wind intensified further and became a mighty tornado around the Evas pushing the angel into the sky where it exploded.

Misato was beside herself. "How are the children?"

Each one of the three techs checked a childs vital signs.

"The First child is fine."

"Second child is fine."

Maya pailed for a moment. "Shinji's unconsicious."

Misato panicked. "What happened to Shinji?"

Ritsuko looked over the her subordiante's shoulder. "There's nothing physically wrong. He's just passed out from exhaustion."

The Major looked over at her friend. "Do you think he... do you think it was his doing?"

Dr Akagi turned to a different console"I don't know Major. For all I know that tornado never should have happened. However Shinji's brain-waves spiked several times during the mission. It's possible but I want to know how it happened."

* * *

Gendo Ikari, fresh from congratulating Major Katsuragi and the Third Child, looked over the report in front of him. His second in command sitting nearby in the small room looking over a copy. 

Fuyutsuk put his copy down. "This could be either a boon or a curse. Unless it's possible that 01 itself did the feat."

Gendo placeing his copy down and interlocked his hands in front of his face thougtfully. "No. It surely would have done it before now. It would have been waterbending most likely. No this was the Thrid Childs doing."

The sub-commander looked towards Ikari, eyebrows raised. "But on that scale?"

"The eva must act like an amplifier some how. It's the only logical explination."

Kouzou leaned back against the bench seat. "How does this change the senario."

"It can be adapated easily into the senario. It could boulster our defenses."

"What about the coucil."

"The old men's plans will go awry. They may now try to put in new pilots.

"New pilots?"

"They fear the power of the benders. They do not one with such power for their plans. They fear the legend."

"You mean the avatar?"

Gendo stood up and began to pace as if debating something. "Yes. They fear a mere story. It seems though the boy will need to be trained in order to defend himself."

Fuyutsuki looked down at the report again. "What if its true. What if he's the one."

Gendo nodded his head. "He can't be. It's a fairy tale."

"But what if he is the avatar." The sub-commander stated lookin his superior in the eyes.

For the briefest moment Kouzou swore he saw something in Gendo's expression. "Everthing would change." Then it was gone and he continued. "But I can't rely on even that as a possiblity. The boy however will have to be trained."

Silence pervailed the room for a minute neither man speaking. Finally Kouzou broke the silence. "Who will you get to train him?"

The next words gave the sub-commander of NERV a glimps of hope. "It will have to be me."

**_To Be Continued..._**

Author's Notes: Ok this is basically a trial chapter. I like the conecpt and want to see what the crowds reaction to this is going to be. Althought I like it enough that I may continue it regardless. Oh well. Leave a review people.


End file.
